The Graduates of 19971998
by blackenedsoul
Summary: This is the yearbook of the Graduates of 1998. Good times, and well... [rated for language and adult humor]


This idea had been bugging me for a while now, so I decided to create it. Below are all the graduates of 1997. It's Harry's yearbook, just so you understand the notes and scribbles later. 

Note: Some of the names in the books are not clearly described. Some are missing. Don't flame because of that. 

Graduates of 1997

Name: Abbot, Hannah

Nickname: N/A

Pet Peeve: Everything that has to do with transfiguration. 

Favourite Saying: I don't want your sex.

Most Embarrassing Moment: When I was made to write a love letter to Snape. You'll all pay for that.

Favourite Moment: All my life leading up to when I wrote the letter to Snape.

Accomplishments: Hufflepuff Seeker, Advanced D.A.D.A Club

Name: Bones, Susan

Nickname: Susie

Pet Peeve: Hannah talking in her sleep.

Favourite Saying: Hannah actually _does_ want your sex.

Most Embarrassing Moment: When people took my clothes after Quidditch practice and I had to run up to the castle naked. 

Favourite Moment: When Justin took Mrs. Norris hostage in protest of a later curfew. 

Accomplishments: Tutoring, Hufflepuff Chaser

Name: Boot, Terry

Nickname: T, Leader of Everything That Has Breasts 

Pet Peeve: My mother calling me Terrian.

Favourite Saying: He who laughs last, laughs loudest, and that's the person no one likes…

Most Embarrassing Moment: Me Embarrassed?

Favourite Moment: N/A

Accomplishments: Ravenclaw Beater

**Name: **Brocklehurst, Mandy****

**Nickname: **N/A****

**Pet Peeve: **Terry Boot in general.

**Favourite**** Saying: You stupid American pig!**

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **When I zoned out and forgot where I was during Arithmacy.

**Favourite**** Moment: Everyday…no…not really.**

**Accomplishments: **Choir, Tutoring

**Name: **Brown, Lavender

**Nickname: **Lav****

**Pet Peeve: **Hermione's Hair. 

**Favourite**** Saying: Lose your brush in your hair, Hermione?**

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **When Hermione cursed me in the Great Hall for insulting her.

**Favourite**** Moment: N/A**

**Accomplishments: **Tutoring, Choir, Art Club, Advanced D.A.D.A Club. 

**Name: **Bulstrode, Millicent****

**Nickname: **Milli****

**Pet Peeve: **Gryffindors. Ha. Ha.

**Favourite**** Saying: The funny thing is…I don't care.******

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **N/A

**Favourite**** Moment: When I pushed Brown off her chair in Choir.******

**Accomplishments: **Choir, Advanced Potions

**Name: **Finch-Fletchley, Justin****

**Nickname: **J****

**Pet Peeve: **Terry Boot, thinking just because of that one stormy night with his cousin, he's not a virgin.

**Favourite**** Saying: Someone tell Mr. Boot that incest is not promoted in the UK.**

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **When Terry charmed this picture of me, and another of my cousin to kiss. I'll get you for that man.

**Favourite**** Moment: When I was petrified. No…not really.**

**Accomplishments: **Hufflepuff Beater, Advanced D.A.D.A, Advanced Dueling

**Name: **Granger, Hermione****

**Nickname: **'Mione, Herm,** You with Your Face in the Book…******

**Pet Peeve: **Lavender, enough said.

**Favourite**** Saying: N/A**

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **When Malfoy hexed my teeth to grow, burn in hell.

**Favourite**** Moment:  When I got my NEWT and OWL results and when Harry gave me a promise ring.**

**Accomplishments: **Advanced D.A.D.A, Choir, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Arithmacy, Advanced Potions, Prefect, Head Girl

**Name: **Longbottom, Neville****

**Nickname: **N/A

**Pet Peeve: **Potions, Transfiguration, Divination…need I continue?

**Favourite**** Saying: Is this a bad time? I could just walk out the door and come back in and pretend nothing happened.**

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **Take your pick…

**Favourite**** Moment: When I got on the Quidditch Team**

**Accomplishments:** Gryffindor Beater, Advanced Herbology, Tutoring

**Name: **Malfoy, Draco****

**Nickname: **N/A

**Pet Peeve: **Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Finnegan, Thomas…

**Favourite**** Saying: Just keep breathing…I know it's just to spite me…**

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **When people released the screwts on me…you know who you are.

**Favourite**** Moment: When I locked Potter in the broom closet for two days. **

**Accomplishments: **Advanced Potions, Advanced D.A.D.A 

**Name: **Parkinson, Pansy****

**Nickname: **N/A****

**Pet Peeve: **N/A

**Favourite**** Saying: I _do want your sex._**

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **I'm never embarrassed. So ha.

**Favourite**** Moment:  Every day I spend with Draco.**

**Accomplishments: **Advanced Potions, Choir, Prefect

**Name: **Potter, Harry****

**Nickname: **Scarhead…sadly…****

**Pet Peeve: **Skeeter, Malfoy, Snape, Ron (you know what you did)

**Favourite**** Saying: How do I put this delicately…ok, you're going to die a virgin. :P**

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **I don't get embarrassed, I let Ron do that for me.****

**Favourite**** Moment: I'm not at liberty to discuss that. It's between me and Hermione. Ha. Ha.**

**Accomplishments: **Surviving the year, Tutoring, Quidditch Captain, Advanced D.A.D.A, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Potions, Advanced Dueling, Advanced Herbology, Order of Merlin, First Class.

**Name: **Thomas, Dean

**Nickname: **D****

**Pet Peeve: **Malfoy. I hope you die.

**Favourite**** Saying:  N/A**

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **When me, Harry, Ron and Seamus got drunk and sang on the bar…

**Favourite**** Moment: N/A**

**Accomplishments: **Tutoring, Advanced D.A.D.A

 **Name: **Turpin, Lisa

**Nickname: **Li****

**Pet Peeve: **N/A****

**Favourite**** Saying: You can't lure me with your sex…well, maybe.                      **

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **N/A

**Favourite**** Moment: Making the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team.**

**Accomplishments: **Ravenclaw Keeper, choir

**Name: **Weasley, Ron****

**Nickname: **N/A

**Pet Peeve: **Percy, Skeeter, Malfoy, Snape, OWL Results (particularly mine), Harry (That wasn't me who put the screwt in your bed!)

**Favourite**** Saying: You can't make the argument that you're not a hormonal teenager with no pants (Harry).**

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **When McGonagall tapped me on the shoulder and I thought it was Harry so I gave her the finger. I'm still paying for that.

**Favourite**** Moment: When Seamus made a public declaration that Harry and Hermione's PDA had gone too far.**

**Accomplishments: **Advanced D.A.D.A, Advanced Dueling, Advanced Transfiguration, Gryffindor Keeper, Prefect, Head Boy

**Name: **Zabini, Blaise

**Nickname: **N/A****

**Pet Peeve: **N/A

**Favourite**** Saying: If I hadn't botoxed my facial lines you could see my empathy.**

**Most Embarrassing Moment: **When I pissed myself laughing in Transfiguration.

**Favourite**** Moment: When Pansy and Granger got into a cat fight outside last year…******

**Accomplishments: **Slytherin Keeper, Advanced Potions.

Autographs/Notes

_Hey Harry,_

_I don't even know why I'm bothering to write this to you, when I'm going to be sharing a flat with you and Hermione. Bet you're glad to get out of the Dursleys' huh? I'm glad to get out of the Burrow. It's sort of sad to see the Hogwarts days gone though…I can't help thinking that it's only going to get harder, even though you defeated You-Know-Who. Scratch that, Voldemort._

_-Ron_

_PS: You can't use the whole Voldemort thing against me again!_

_Yo Harry,_

_So we graduated huh? How about that? I know I'll see you around. It's hard to miss the scar…_

_-Seamus****_

_Harry,_

_We did it! It's another stage in our lives…adulthood. I don't know if we can handle that. But we'll be doing it together right? I love you, Harry. _

_-Hermione_

_Harry,_

_Your parents would be proud of you today, Harry. They loved you very much. I know you're not your father. You are Harry Potter, and I, myself am very proud of you. _

_Best wishes,_

_Remus Lupin_

_PS- Sirius would be proud of you too._

_Harry,_

_You have accomplished more in a short time then most do in their entire lives. I'm sure you hear this a lot, but your parents would be proud if they could see you today, which I'm sure they can._

_I wish the best for you, Mr. Potter_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

_*_

Well, it's short, but I just had to get that out before I went away. I was going to make Harry dead, but ah well.

Quid Pro Quo

-blackenedsoul


End file.
